Remember the Times?
by demonz8000
Summary: Oneshot Do you remember all the times we spent together? Every memory that we had? How we laughed, cried, yelled, teased, and enjoyed even though we had no hearts? AkuRoku


Remember the Times?

Summary: (One-shot) Do you remember all the times we spent together? Every memory that we had? How we laughed, cried, yelled, teased, and enjoyed even though we had no hearts? (AkuRoku)

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me or I wouldn't be writing this FAN FICTION. D I'm also broke with only two dollars so you can't sue. Nya!

Note: Also, the song "First Love" would go great with this.

-----

Pain.

It ripped throughout his body. It felt like his body has been torn apart painfully and then sewed back on while he lied on his back.

He could feel himself slowly disappearing into nothing. What seemed to be black steam rose out his body, through his thick black cloak and into thin air.

"You're…disappearing…" A voice said, in concern beside him. He didn't have to turn his head to face the voice. He knew who it was counting that there was only two in the room. His two companions had gone ahead of him.

"That's what you get for putting your whole being into an attack." He explained, letting out a small chuckle but only a painful wince followed. Hell, the pain was worse than getting hit on the head with Marluxia's flower pots all at once.

"Axel…" The same voice called out for him. Still filled with concern as ever. "What were you trying to do?"

The question made him hesitate He knew that answer in a second but did he dare to answer?

_Remember the time we first met?_

"I…wanted to see Roxas." He answered as the spiky haired boy (owner of the voice) was taken back. Maybe the taken back wasn't from Sora but…Roxas?

No.

That's stupid. Roxas couldn't hear him any longer. He didn't care if the Nobody didn't hear him. It was his fault for leaving the Organization. Even though Axel thought of these things, he knew he didn't mean it all but just to think about brought tears to his eyes. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sora taken back further by the sight of his tears. True to the fact that the pyro didn't have a heart but…it was strange that Nobodies could still know how it felt with heart was and the joy of having one and still cry and laugh as any normal human being.

_The time when we went on our first mission together?_

"He…was the only one I liked." Axel continued, watching from the corner of his eye as each second, each word was getting to Sora. "He made me feel… like I had a heart." He didn't care if he was telling one of his biggest secrets to the boy. It didn't matter to him anymore. It wasn't like Roxas was really listening.

"It's kinda funny…" He commented, talking on, staring at the endless sky but… it wasn't perfect. No matter how real the copy looks like, it would be never perfect as the original. Just like the boy beside him. Sora was the original while Roxas was the copy. Never perfect like the real one but to Axel…It was a perfect. "You make me feel…the same…"

_The time when you got in trouble where I helped you?_

"Maybe because I'm here?" Another voice was heard beside him. It startled the pyro. Who else was there? He was pretty sure that only Sora and his two little friends followed but his friends went on ahead. Also, the voice sounded similar to Sora's. It was also….so familiar

Turning his head, Axel's eyes widen at the sight behold in front of him.

"R-Roxas…" He muttered as he felt tears running down his face and onto his cheeks. The pyro blinked a few times, wondering if he was dreaming or not but when he opened his eyes, the boy was still there.

_The time I was punished and you helped me?_

The Nobody kneeled were Sora was as the teen was nowhere to be seen. Roxas wore his Twilight clothing instead of his Organization cloak like the pyro was. To every last detail, the boy was really there. The same innocent eyes that Axel always loved (even though with no heart) and every strand of hair on his all gravity defying hairstyle that stood out here and there.

Roxas picked up a hand to brush the falling tears away from the weak pyro. He let out a weak smile, staring at the broken member.

_The time you were sick and I cared for you?_

"I can only stay for a while." He said softly with his weak yet sad smile. It broke the Nobody to see Axel this way. "You better be happy that I used most of my strength to take Sora's place right now." Roxas chuckled, trying to brighten up the mood.

Axel couldn't help but smile at the teasing. Tears had stopped flowing but were gathering in his eyes. The fact that Roxas, the one who he was looking for and was going to give everything to see him, was in front of him at this very moment. The moment when he was in pain. The moment where he wanted to see him the most.

_The time when you were tortured by Xaldin which I bailed you out from?_

"Y-You're really here…" He whispered, taking both his hands to grasp the boy's one smaller hand. It was solid, someone really there and not an imagination.

Roxas smiled sadly as he placed his free hand on Axel's cheek, finding it slightly warm but the heat fading away as well as the pyro's body.

Axel smiled at the action and looked up towards the boy after taking one of his hands off the other's. He took in a breath, speaking.

_The time I was punished and you helped me?_

"Like I said before, lets meet again in the next life." The pyro wasn't too sure if he was going to have another life but saying it as they were going to meet made the him feel better (or remember how to). To see Roxas once more in another life instead of him 'dying' made it sound all better.

Roxas took off his hand of Axel's cheek before placing it between the two, putting out his pinky.

_The time I was then sick and you cared for me?_

"Promise?"

Axel couldn't help but chuckle at the teen. The boy was always a childish believer such as his other side, Sora.

The pyro picked up his free hand to let out a pinky just as Roxas and entwined it with his.

A childish believe that when making a promise, two people entwine their pinkies and it would come true no matter what. It was also used when two people wouldn't see each other for a long time as the two were.

_The time we first kissed?_

"It's a promise." Axel smiled, nodding as he shook his hand that his pinky had entwined with Roxas' as proof.

The smile vanished as a cough came out, making his hand releasing the boy's to grasp his chest. His legs were faint now and the so was everything else.

Roxas let out a small gasp before taking the pyro's free hand, grasping it tightly as if it would stop him from disappearing. He only noticed a few seconds later when his body started to be surrounded by a soft sapphire blue aura, a sign of his time almost up as well.

"Heh. Looks like both our times up." Axel let out a small chuckle followed with a cough.

The boy nodded. As much as he didn't want to believe it, everything was happening. Why was life so unfair? He just wanted to live a normal life. He didn't choose to become a Nobody. He wanted to go to school as every other teen did. Stay with the ones they love such as Axel…

_The time you left? _

"I better see you in the next life or I'm never going to forgive you." Roxas told the older member, grasping his hand tightly in his own. Tear were building up in his eyes, threating to fall any second.

"I'll be there." Axel said, shaking his grasped hand as if to shake the boy's hands like a deal.

Roxas nodded but tears were still building up in his eyes but didn't allow them to fall. He could barely see with them but he didn't care.

The boy's aura became deeper in texture as time was running very short for before Sora would take over again.

He didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to stay by Axel's side forever but he knew that would never happen. The thought just sadden the teen further.

_The time I came for you?_

Roxas leaned in, still holding on Axel's hand before their lips were on another. A kiss. A goodbye one as you could say. Not only was it a goodbye kiss but…a final kiss…

The kiss broke apart only a minute later. Roxas could only stare helplessly as Axel's was nearly gone. The hand in his hand was nearly visible.

_Will you remember this time where we said goodbye for the last time?_

"See ya in the next life partner." The pyro managed to give a farewell.

"See ya there partner." Roxas repeated back, hot warm tears rolling down his eyes as they watched Axel completely disappear.

A small blue flash happened after that and where Roxas kneed was a confused Sora with tears running down his face and as if his heart had broken into two with the feeling of something (or someone) gone…

Owari

------

Just a one-shot. Didn't think it was the best I could do. Just something I wanted to try. –shrugs- The italics are Axel's thoughts just to let you know. Okay. This is for KH2 and not KH2:FM okay? In KH2:FM, Roxas and Axel speak on the clock tower in Twilight Town after the beating of Roxas but this is for KH2 so that stuff never happened. Made a few changes so my one-shot would work out. Had to make Donald and Goofy go on ahead and stuff like that. Also for the word 'partner', don't get any ideas for those sick-minded people (I'm also sick-minded XD Blame my friend!! –points-). It's just like for Reno and Rude (FF7) as they're partners that work together. Got it? Might make a story about those memories that Axel was thinking about. It's un-decided so there might be and not. Still not my best but enjoy and review to get an Axel plushie giving Roxas plushie a piggybank. Bye Bye!

Isaac


End file.
